


Wet dream

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Oral Sex, That is all, They are lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya hadn't been sure what her girlfriend had wanted to talk about, but she sure as hell didn't think it would end up with a head between her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't need lesbian asanoya?

Nishinoya hadn't been sure what her girlfriend had wanted to talk about, but she sure as hell didn't think it would end up with a head between her thighs. 

The head, of course, belonging to Asahi. Beautiful, strong, wonderful, Asahi. Who had woken up frisky and texted her girlfriend to meet up. Then promptly thrown her down onto the bed when she'd made her way into Noya's room. 

"A-Asahi! What's gotten into you?" Noya squeaked beneath her, a blush high on her cheeks. Asahi had seemed, well, off when she'd texted her that morning. She didn't send the usual 'Good morning!' with a smiley face. But a bland and bleak "Can I come over?". Not a smiley face in sight. Nishinoya had worried of course and asked her what was wrong. But only got a 'Please.' in response. 

So, that's how she ended up with her back on her bed and her huge girlfriend a blushing mess on top of her. 

"I'm sorry!" She panted. Digging her nails into the soft fabric of Yuu's dress. "I uhm, I had a dream about you. When I woke up, it was all I could think about."

Oh. Oooh. 

Nishinoya smirked slightly and ran a hand across Asahi's cheek, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah? Did my Asahi-san have a wet dream?" 

The pout that Asahi gave was worth the teasing.

The wing spiker leaned over her girlfriend, hands on either side of Noya's head, pout still on her lips. "Nishinoya, can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask Asahi-san."

Yuu lifts her head to meet her girlfriend halfway, soft lips pressing onto dry cracked ones. Asahi always tells her she should buy some lip balm. Though she doesn't seem to care while they kiss, from the way she almost frantically shoves her tongue against Noya's lips. Noya opens her mouth with a groan, moving her hands to grip Asahi behind the neck to pull her in closer so their breasts touch, causing the brunette to shift slightly on her hands. She brings one down over Yuu's neck, feeling her pulse beat gently.

Asahi soon breaks the kiss with a gasp, staring at her girlfriends now red face and puffy lips. Her hands move down to where Noya's dress has ridden up, exposing the lace thong she wore beneath. She sucks in a heavy breath, "Can I touch you?". 

Nishinoya grabs one of Asahi's calloused hands. Smoothing it up under her dress and dragging it up across her stomach. Stopping when she got to the firm elastic of her sports bra. "I'm all yours."

Asahi visibly relaxes, shoulders drooping. She only whispers a small, "Thank you." Before sliding her hands over Yuu's breasts, hiking the dress up and over her girlfriend's head. She tosses it across the room with little care before caressing her hands back over Yuu's soft skin. Her hands run over the small mounds on her chest again, thumb rubbing over a pebbled nipple on its way, before picking at the end of the bra. A silent question. Their eyes meet when Noya doesn't make any noise of understanding. She's got her lip caught between her teeth, her golden eyes are glassy and as beautiful as ever. Staring heavy lidded at Asahi, Noya nods gently. This is her favorite part after all.

Asahi smiles at her, white teeth barely visible. She slides a thick finger under the elastic and pulls it over the swell of Noya’s breasts. They jiggle slightly, nipples hardening further from the shock of cold air. The fabric snaps lightly back against Noya’s skin as she let's go, cupping her left breast Asahi kisses in between them. Kissing the freckles that spread across Noya’s chest, before sucking a hickey underneath the breast she's holding. Where she knows Noya likes the small shock of pain, where nobody can see it. Asahi can hear the small intake of breath when she pops the skin from her mouth, before moving to lick across Yuu’s left nipple. She feels a small hand wrap around the back of her head, guiding her head forward. Asahi let's out breathy laugh before pulling Noya’s nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. 

Yuu arches her back and tightens her grip on her girlfriend's hair, biting her lip hard enough to break skin. Her nipples are extremely sensitive, waves of pleasure run down her body straight to her pussy. She brings her knees together, trying to halt the impending slick she feels flowing out of her. Noya can feel Asahi's other hand snake up to pinch and pull at her right nipple, she groans, letting her head fall back against the soft pillows on her bed. 

Asahi always pays special attention to Yuu’s breasts, they fit perfectly in her hands and Yuu loves her mouth on them. But they aren't the main meal tonight, Asahi has plans for her small girlfriend, plans involving much lower places. She sucks and rubs Noya’s nipples until the libero is gasping, before pulling off with a slick sound. She hums appreciatively at how wrecked Yuu looks, she's got her face tucked into her elbow. Panting and red faced, Noya opens her eyes to stare back. “Asahi-san.” 

Pushing herself up closer to Yuu’s face, Asahi kisses her forehead. “Does it feel good?” Nishinoya lets out a shaky breath at the question. Asahi knows the answer, a thousand times yes. Yuu can only roll her eyes and pull her down for a sloppy kiss. She bites her lover's lip and releases her, letting her sit back up. “I'll take that as a yes.” Asahi grins. 

“Of course silly! You know how sensitive my nipples are.” Noya bites back, face even redder.

“I think we both know what's more sensitive, though.” 

Noya’s eyes widen at her girlfriend suggestion, since when has Asahi become so bold? “You wanna eat me out, Asahi-san?” Noya watches a pink tongue slip out of the brunette’s mouth, sliding across her bottom then top lip before disappearing again. Asahi gives a full body shiver before responding.

“It's all I can think about Nishinoya, I can't get the taste of you out of my mind.” 

Yuu chokes at that, hearing dirty words pour out of her girlfriend’s mouth is just too much. Just what did Asahi dream about? Before she has the chance to ask, Asahi is moving down her body. Getting between her legs rather than on top of them, she pulls Noya closer by the ankles before pushing them up, bending them at the knee. Asahi has a good view of the damp spot already forming across the padded part of Yuu’s thong. She licks her lips in anticipation, pressing her thumb against the spot, making one of Noya’s legs jump. “Can I?” She pleas. 

Yuu just barely squeaks out a “Yes.” Before Asahi's fingers are pulling her panties down. Noya watches as Asahi's eyes never leave her groin, pulling her thong off with ease. With nothing to hide her sex, Noya moves her hand over it. Embarrassed by the burettes hot gaze. Who immediately reacts by leaning down and pressing her face against Noya’s exposed hip, kissing the skin there. Moving closer to the small boney hand, Asahi kisses every inch of flesh around it. Presses her lips to the bare pubic mound, Noya had probably shaved this morning. She can feel her girlfriend's legs spread more, give her access to the small hands covering her prize. Asahi covers those hands with her own, pulling them up and away. 

Noya’s breath hitches when she feels a wet tongue slide over her lips, not yet pressing between. Asahi shifts her slightly, getting a better angle by pushing one of Noya’s small legs over her shoulder, leaving the other spread wide. Yuu feels the brunette's thumbs pull her lips apart before that hot wet tongue licks a stripe from her hole to her clit. Asahi makes a show of licking all the clear slick off her own lips before diving back down, attaching her mouth to Noya’s clit and sucking. A hand snakes its way back into Asahi’s hair and pulls before a visible shudder runs through Yuu’s body. 

 

“Oh! Mmff, Asahi-san!” Yuu groans, shivering with pleasure. She brings her other hand down to pinch at her own nipple, gasping at the combined feeling. She lets out a long and shaky exhale when the tip of Asahi's tongue flicks over her clit, making her legs twitch. When Asahi pulls her head up slightly to breathe, breaking contact, Noya all but shoves her back down again. Asahi snorts mentality at her girlfriend’s eagerness. She pulls Yuu’s lips apart again and presses her tongue against her hole, already slick. Asahi laps up the liquid without a second guess, she licks another stripe up her cunt before taking her mouth off her. She presses her lips to Noya’s left thigh, sucking a red mark into the skin. 

Noya looks absolutely beautiful, panting open mouthed and skin pink with arousal. Asahi eyes the hand she has across her own breast, giving her an idea. She sits up, kissing her way up Noya’s toned stomach. Her girlfriend gives her a questionable gaze, wondering why she strayed from the pace Yuu really wanted her to be. She gets her answer when Asahi pulls the nipple she’d been pinching into her mouth, and simultaneously thrusting two thick fingers into her.

Loving the rough treatment she usually has to beg for. Noya presses her hips down against Asahi's hand, while bringing her chest up closer to the brunette’s face. She lets out a breathy, “Oh god.” Before Asahi begins her assault. 

Asahi crooks her fingers up against where she knows Noya’s g-spot to be and sucks harshly against her chest. Noya pants and groans above her, gripping Asahi hair tight. She gasps her lover name over and over, blinded by pleasure. Asahi can feel Noya’s slick run down onto her hand, leaking out with every thrust of her fingers. Her mouth leaves Noya’s nipple with a wet pop, “You're so wet, Nishinoya.” She whispers.

The hand Noya has in her hair loosens and leaves, she brings both her hands up to her face, covering her eyes with her palms down. “It's because you're so hot, Asahi-san.”

Asahi pulls her fingers out of Noya’s hole, Yuu moving her hands to look at her when she does. Asahi keeps her gaze and brings those fingers up to her mouth, she sucks whatever juice she can find off of them. “Does it feel good?” 

Noya looks at her girlfriend, who has never been this excited in bed before, and praises whatever god is out there. She laughs lightly and leans her head forward more. “Yeah, I'm gonna cum if you keep it up.” She replied, pulling Asahi up for a kiss. 

They kiss while Asahi's fingers find Yuu’s clit. Stroking it slowly in circles, making the libero gasp into her mouth. Yuu pulls away, stroking her hands up Asahi's neck, stopping when they land on her red cheeks. “Get back between my thighs baby, I wanna cum.” she demands, stroking a thumb over her lover’s puffy lips. Asahi nips at her finger before sliding back down Yuu’s body, without hesitation she latches her mouth back onto Noya’s cunt, sucking and licking frantically. Yuu’s a groaning mess until her thighs start to shake, she clenches them around her girlfriend's head, keeping her pressed her.

" Asahi! I'm gonna cum.”

Taking her lips off of Noya's soft cunt, Asahi smiles and licks her lips. "Yeah?"

Yuu tilts her head down to look at the beautiful creature between her legs, mouth wet with her own slick, hair a mess from small hands gripping it. She sucks in a breath at the sight of her. "Yeah" She breaths out. "Make me cum Asahi-san." Yuu presses her thumb against the side of her girlfriends mouth, swiping away the liquid found there. Asahi pulls that thumb into her mouth, making a show of licking it clean before releasing it with a 'pop', smirking when Noya's head falls back onto the bed with a groan. 

"Asahi-san.."

"It's okay, I got you." Is all Asahi says before sucking Yuu's clit back into her mouth and pushing two still slick fingers into her hole. Noya's legs spasm beside her head, squeezing her knees together and trapping Asahi's face there. She sucks hard over the little nub the way she knows Yuu likes, thrusting her fingers against soft walls and making her gasp. 

"Oh! Oh...Asahi!” Yuu’s grip on brunette hair becomes painful as her orgasm hits. She gasps open mouthed, rubbing herself against Asahi's mouth. White cum drips out of her which Asahi gladly slurps up, before sitting up and wiping the stray liquid off her mouth with the back of her hand. She eyes Yuu, watching her in her post orgasmic state. Her eyes are closed and she's got her hands to herself again. She breathes deeply before slitting her eyes open, golden irises peaking out. 

“My turn now, Asahi-san.”


End file.
